


GEN merboy! Jean and adventurer! Marco

by snk_writing_requests



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Graphic Violence, M/M, amputee Jean Kirstein
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 13:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16063958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snk_writing_requests/pseuds/snk_writing_requests
Summary: Marco and Jean meet often, barely talk, and have a huge crush for one another. But not all stories end well





	GEN merboy! Jean and adventurer! Marco

Marco was heading to the sea, riding his bike, eager to see Jean. He spoke just a few times with the young merboy…or at least he thought he was young, he didn’t really know how years worked for them, he was just assuming, buti t was enpugh to know that he liked him. A lot.   
Every time he went to the beach, Jean would make a show of dives and stunts to impress him, and the more Marco laughed, the more Jean made hard and complicated actions, showing him that he liked him too. People realluy give words too much importance.  
Today, though, Jean was nowhere to be seen. Marco had been there for a couple hours and he didn’t even see a glance of his green tail, he was actually getting worried, Jean knew he was going to be there, he sent their signal: when Marco planned on going to the sea, the day before he’d send his parrot to dive into the water three times, so that Jean knew.   
He was lost in thought when he noticed a red stain in the water, getting bigger and bigger, and a fisher cheer in joy. He smiled, thinking that the man managed to fish something big, but when the man, helped by some friends, hoisted Jean, Marco could not help but watch in horror while the men took selfies with his wagging body. A wave of rage grew inside him when he heard Jean scream in pain while the man twirled the harpoon in his arm, and he ran to the dock and launched himself to dive in the water, taking Jean with him. He hoped the movement would take the harpoon out of his arm, but it was so deep inside the bone that the arm itself remained in the fisher’s hands, who screamed in disgust and rage, letting it fall on the pavement, watching how the blood was running out of it and the meat was shining in the sun, wet from the blood inside.  
When Marco heard Jean screaming loud in the water and saw the blood, registered what happened. He was horrified, the thought that he was the one doing this to Jean was killing him on the spot.   
Forrunately, just before he passed out for lack of oxygen, a mermaid appeared, taking Jean with her.   
Marco swam to the surfice and watched underneath the mermaid, with a black tail and an outline of red scales around her neck, taking Jean deep in the sea, hoping she was taking him towards safety.  
For days he went there, waiting patiently all day long, but he still had no news of Jean, even if he got the chance to beat the crap out of the fishers, and that helped a little.   
After a few weeks, right when he was about to stop coming, he felt a wet hand around his calf, which was dangling from where he was sat on the dock. Looking down, he saw Jean, who smiled bitterly at him and, without saying a word, hugged his calf tight with his only arm, pressing his forehead against it, inhaling deeply to catch all of Marco’s scent.   
Marco looked at him and tears starting running down his face seeing his shoulder, where a patch of red scales closed the wound.   
He put a hand on Jean’s face, cupping his cheek, but didn’t speak, the silence was loud enough. It screamed apologies, gratitude and blossoming love.


End file.
